Dangerous Gate (2016)
|date_aired = |attendance = 5,050 |venue = Ota Ward Gymnasium |city = Tokyo, Japan |liveevent = y |lastevent =Summer Adventure Tag League |nextevent = Gate of Destiny (2016) |event = Dangerous Gate |lastevent2 = Dangerous Gate (2015) |nextevent2 =Dangerous Gate (2017) |event2 = |iwelast = |iwenext = TBA |future = |current = }} The Dangerous Gate (2016) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event and GAORA TV event promoted by Dragon Gate. The event took place on September 22, 2016 in Tokyo, Japan at the Ota City General Gymnasiumand. It was the fourth event under the Dangerous Gate name. Eight matches were contested at the event, including one match on the pre-show. In the main event, YAMATO defeated Akira Tozawa to retain the Open The Dream Gate Championship. Dragon Gate's other three championships were also defended: Eita retained the Open The Brave Gate Championship against "brother" YASSHI, Jimmyz (Jimmy Kanda, Genki Horiguchi H.A.Gee.Mee!! and Ryo "Jimmy" Saito) retained the Open The Triangle Gate Championship against Tribe Vanguard (BxB Hulk, Yosuke♥Santa Maria and Kzy) and Jimmyz (Jimmy Kagetora and Jimmy Susumu) retained the Open The Twin Gate Championship against VerserK (Naruki Doi and Shingo Takagi) Production Storylines On August 6 during the Summer Adventure Tag League Akira Tozawa pinned YAMATO in a match and it was later announced that YAMATO would face Tozawa for the Open The Dream Gate Championship at the Dangerous Gate. Later that day it was announced that Eita would face "brother" YASSHI for the Open The Brave Gate Championship. On August 22 it was announced that Jimmy Kagetora and Jimmy Susumu would defend the Open The Twin Gate Championship against Naruki Doi and Shingo Takagi. On September 9 BxB Hulk, Yosuke♥Santa Maria and Kzy challenged Jimmyz (Jimmy Kanda, Genki Horiguchi H.A.Gee.Mee!! and Ryo "Jimmy" Saito) for the Open The Triangle Gate Championship and later that night CIMA announced that he wanted to team up with Flamita and Dragon Kid asked CIMA to add Masaaki Mochizuki and CIMA accepted and wanted to face Peter Kaasa and Monster Express. Later that day it was announced the full card of the Dangerous Gate. Event Pre-show During the pre-show, Mondai Ryu faced Shachihoko BOY. Mondai Ryu won the match by pinning Shachioko BOY after performing Mondai Ryusei. Preliminary matches and Main event It featured an Eight-man Tag Team match between Don Fujii, El Lindaman, Futa Nakamura and Shun Watanabe against Over Generation (Gamma, Takehiro Yamamura and Kaito Ishida) and Hyou Watanabe where Fujii, Lindaman, Nakamura and Shun Watanabe where victorius, after the match Lindaman attacked his partners. Then it featured a singles match between Cyber Kong and Jimmy K-ness J.K.S. where Kong was victorius. Then it featured a Open The Brave Gate Championship title match where the champion Eita defeated his challenger "brother" YASSHI after the match Lindaman attacked Eita and the two were involved in a discussion where Punch Tominaga came in and it was agreed between him and Lindaman said that the winner of their match would be against Eita for the Open The Brave Gate Champion. Next it featured Six-man Tag Team match for the Open The Triangle Gate Championship where the champions Jimmyz (Jimmy Kanda, Genki Horiguchi H.A.Gee.Mee!! and Ryo "Jimmy" Saito) defeated Tribe Vanguard (BxB Hulk, Yosuke♥Santa Maria and Kzy). The next match was an Eight-man Tag Team match between MONSTER EXPRESS (Masato Yoshino, T-Hawk and Big R Shimizu) and Peter Kaasa against Over Generation (CIMA and Dragon Kid), Masaaki Mochizuki and Flamita where CIMA, Kid, Mochizuki and Flamita where the winners, after the match T-Hawk insulted his MONSTER EXPRESS stablemates and challenged Yoshino for the leadership of Monster Express. The next match it featured a Open The Twin Gate Championship where the champions Jimmyz (Jimmy Kagetora and Jimmy Susumu) defeated the challengers VerserK (Naruki Doi and Shingo Takagi) after the match Doi reased the hands of Kagetora and Susumu and after that Doi attacked them from behind. For the main event it featured a singles match for the Open The Dream Gate Championship between YAMATO and Akira Tozawa where YAMATO defeated Tozawa and made his first title defense. Results External links * http://www.iheartdg.com/ Category:Events Category:Dragon Gate Events Category:Dangerous Gate